Confessions
by ItWouldBeLauren
Summary: Remember Anya and Owen's hook up from the night of the party? Anya is now carrying Owen's baby. How will it effect their lives?
1. Secrets

_I'm Anya. I live with my mom and dad, my boyfriend's name is Owen, and I can't get into college. Worst of all, the test is positive._

* * *

><p>"What if it's positive?" Anya mummbled as she paced back in forth. "Well, it's not like I was going to college anyway."<p>

"Anya..." Holly J rested her hand on Anya's shoulder. "We don't even know if you're pregnant."

"Oh my god has it been 3 minutes yet?" Anya yelled. Holly J looked at her watch.

"Yes ma'am." she sighed. "Want me to look at it for you?"

"Yes. Please?" Anya sighed and sat down on the bath tub ledge.

"I-I'm sorry Anya." Holly J looked at Anya with compassion. "Pink plus sign."

Anya took the stick and started shaking it. "That little pink plus sign is so unholy." Anya threw the test in the trash. "Owen and I have only been together for about 2 months. We only did it that night of my party."

"I would love to stay but I have to go home, I told my mom I would back by 6:00." Holly J went over to grab her keys.

"Ok bye" Anya whiped away a tear that fell down her face. "Ok what to I do now?" she whispered to herself in a panicked voice. Holly J just said she told her _mom _she would be home by 6:00. The word mom blood stop cold. How was she going to tell her parents? How was she going to tell Owen? Maybe she would wait to go to the doctors to make sure it was positive. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, a text from mom.

_I'll be home soon :) I'll make some dinner._

Anya took a deep breathe and knew this was the wrong way to do it, but she did it anyways.

_Mom I'm pregnant._

After Anya sent the text she knew this was a bad idea.

_If your joking, it's not funny. If your serious, we're not talking about it over via text._

Anya's hands were shaking with pure fear by that point; fear of the unknown. The house was silent until the front door slammed shut, her mom was home. This was life or death.

Anya crept down the steps and looked at her mom. "Mom?"

"Please tell me that was a joke." Anya's mother said with a blank expression. Anya shook her head.

"Anya..." The mother consoled her daughter as she came towards her with red puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "First I fail to make it into colledge, now this? Mom I'm such a disappointment." Anya weeped.

"Anya, we all have our flaws. You are _not _disappointment." She rubbed her back.

"Thanks mom." She sniffled. "I didn't plan this."

"I know you didn't, but I'm not letting you off the hook though." Her mom smiled.

Anya laughed. "I didn't think you would."

"Your going to need a doctors appointment and prenatal vitamins. There's a great obstetrician that I heard about. I think her name is Dr. Finder." Her mom started to rant.

"Ok mom you do that." Anya smiled. Then her smile dropped once she remembered about Owen. "But mom, we forgot about one important detail."

Anya's mom knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "And what would that be?"

"Owen, my boyfriend, my baby's father?" Anya sighed. Anys started to cry.

"Mom, he has all these plans for the future. He has dreams. A baby would ruin all of that for him. What he breaks up with me? I can't raise a baby on my own! How am I going to pay for it myself if I can't even get into college?" Anya sobbed.

"Anya, you tell him when your comfortable, but don't wait to late because then he might not like that you didn't tell him sooner." Anya suddenly felt calmer and was greatful for her mother's advice.

_xxxxx_

"Hello Anya! I'm Dr. Finder. So your here to see if your pregnant?" She asked enthusiascticly. Anya study the tall, brunette woman. She was about in her early fortys.

"Yes I am." Anya smiled. Trying to put on good face. The doctor smiled back.

"Take a seat. So I will be putting the scope up your, well you know, and it will show if there is a fetus. This is called a vaginal ultrasound." She patted the seat and Anya got up and sat. Anya was a little freaked out by that point. "So Anya, what school do you go to?"

"I used to go to Degrassi. I graduated about 2 weeks ago." Anya sighed. Dr. Finder's face lit up.

"Oh my son goes there!" she squealed. "His name is Owen Milligan!" Anya heart almost stoped beating.

"Oh really?" she choked. "I don't think I've seen him." she lied.

"Oh ok- Wait! I have a picture. There's your baby." She tilted the screen. The baby didn't look like much yet, but Anya smiled widely. This is her blood, her very own. _And your grandchild. _She suddenly felt awkward.

"Here's your perscription for prenatal vitamins." She scribbled down on a peice of paper and gave it to Anya.

"Thank you." Anya said as she walked out of the office to meet her mom.

"Here's my prescription." She handed her mom the paper. "Oh, and I need a new obstetricain." Anya gave her mom a serious look.

"Why? Everyone said she's great!" Her mom asked confused.

"She's Owen's mom!" Anya wispered. Her mom looked at her.

"_Oh." _she bellowed.

"Yeah." Anya answered.

_xxxxx_

Owen walked into the OB/GYN office to meet his mom. She need his help to carry some papers down to the car.

"Owen! Your here!" His mom cheered. "Can you carry my pile of perscription papers?"

"Sure." He went over to grab the pile but almost stoped cold. The top paper was sticking out to him.

_Name: Anya McPearson  
>Age: 18 yrs<br>DOB: 10/14/1993  
>Pregnant, 10 weeks. Perscription: 1 a day prenatal vitamins.<em>

Owen stood there dumbfounded. Angry and confused.

"Owen hun? Are you coming?" his mom called.

"Coming!"


	2. Reveal

**Hey guys! Hope your enjoying the story! If your reading this chapter that probably means you are! Anyways enjoy and R&R!**

Anya sat at the dot- alone. She was glad she was alone. She just needed a minute to cool down. Her head was swimming in different directions. The enticing smell of coffee and food made her hungry. She sat there and sipped her mint tea; Dr. Finder said she couldn't drink coffee. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest once she saw Owen open the door of the resterant. There went her moment of peace and quiet.

"Hey Anya." he said as he took a seat. "So your not drinking coffee?"

"Uh... yeah. My stomach hurts so I got tea." Anya studdered. "Yeah." she sipped her tea and looked at Owen awkwardly.

"So Anya. Why did you visit my mom?" Owen looked at Anya wide eyed. Hoping she would tell the truth.

"Uh... sorry?" Anya lied. She looked around the room for a destraction. "I never met your mom."

"Anya. You know what I mean!" Owen snapped angerly. He went into his pocket and grabbed the perscription paper and unraveled it. Anya's heart sank. She knew that would end up a problem. "Why didn't you tell me!" He snapped again.

"Owen! I just found out. I'm sorry you weren't the first person I told! I was still getting used to the idea of being pregnant and the last thing I needed was the chance that you might walk out on me! I just needed a minute to think about how my life is going down the drain." Anya yelled. She was insulted.

"Not tell me first? Anya! This is my kid!" He retorted. Anya started to cry. "Anya-" he started to calm down, now realizing what he just said.

"No Owen, I'm going home." She got up and stormed out the door. She hopped into her car and started it. Owen ran out the door.

"Anya!" he yelled. Anya rolled down the window.

"Accually Owen, I'm not sorry I didn't tell you first. I'm the one who didn't get into college, I'm the one who can't join the army anymore, I'm the one who's the coke addict, and I'm the one who's carrying the baby. So goodbye." Anya rolled up the window and drove away.

An envolope flew out the window and landed right bye Owen's feet.

_Anya  
>10 week fetal ultrasound<em>

Owen opened the envolope and looked at the ultrasound picture. He held it for a second before putting it in his pocket. Owen started running after her car hoping to catch up. No hope.

* * *

><p>Owen ran all the way to the McPearson house.<p>

"Owen!" Mrs. McPearson smiled.

"Is Anya home?" he asked in a paniced voice.

"No. Why?" She asked confused.

"Anya and I got into a fight about the baby and she took of in her car. I called Holly J and Fiona and they haven't seen her." He started panting from all the running.

"Calm down Owen. Watch, she'll be back soon." She conforted him. Owen started to calm.

"Ok. Yeah, she isn't the type of person who runs away." Owen realized he was stressing over nothing.

But he was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Woo! Pass it around again Bee!" Anya screamed, high as hell.<p>

Bianca, who wasen't as high, opened the bag that contained the coke and started passing it around. "Alright thats the spirit!"

Anya laughed. "I should really stop." Anya paused "I'm pregnant!" she started laughing harder.

Bianca stared at Anya wide eyed. "Anya! Are you an idiot? You shouldn't be snorting this stuff if your pregnant!" She yelled over the loud noise of the party.

"Who cares? I shouldn't be taking this stuff if I wasen't knocked up! So whats the difference?" Anya yelled.

Bianca snatched the bag and through it in the trash. "Come on, were going back to my house so you can get some rest. I'm not taking you home in this condition."

Anya crossed her arms "No! I want to stay!"

"Come on." Bianca dragged her to the car.

* * *

><p>"Here, I found these in your purse." Bianca tossed Anya the box of prenatal vitamins.<p>

"Why do I need to take these?" Anya asked dopely.

"Anya, your high, not short term memory. These are your pregnancy vitamins." Bianca said sternly. The last thing she wanted is to be known as the girl who gave a pregnant girl coke.

"Ok." She said as she swallowed them.

"Now, lets go to bed."

The next moring, after the coke wore off, Anya realized the mistake she made.

"Bianca, I'm going to the doctor. I'll be back in an hour or so." Anya rushed and grabbed her keys.

"I'm coming with you." Bianca grabbed her arm.

Anya knitted her eyebrows together. "Why?"

"Do really want to be alone?" Bianca questioned

"Yeah. Ok lets go."

The drive to the OB was silent, until Bianca asked the question that has been on her mind the whole time.

"So... Does Owen know?" she asked

Anya sighed and started to play with her hair. "Yeah."

"And..." she prowled

"I-I-I didn't even give him a chance to react." Anya studdered

"Ok, we're here."


	3. Hide & Seek

**Read your reviews! I LOVE when you call the story intense! K here's the new chapter.**

Anya sighed as she walked out of the hospital. Bianca got out of the car to check to see how she was.

"So how is it?" Bianca asked concerned.

Anya sighed "The baby seems to be fine. The doctor said she can't tell much yet but she's alive."

Bianca was relieved, she didn't want to responsible for a baby's death. "Thats good. Wait, did you call it a _she?_ "

Anya smiled and said "Yeah, I don't know for sure of it's a girl but I think it is and I don't think she deserves to be called an it. Well, until I find out her gender."

"Oh, ok. So do want to go home or go back to my place?" Bianca asked

Anya looked around nervously "Can I stay at your place for awhile? I don't want to go back and face everyone yet."

Bianca swallowed and looked at Anya "Sure, I guess." Anya smiled hapily "But don't you need clothes?"

"Before I ran away, I packed a bag of stuff I would need if I had to sleep in my car, so I'm good on that." Anya assured Bianca

"Ok. I'll take you back my house."

_Meanwhile..._

Owen sat in his house, awkwardly staring at his mom.

Ms. Finder had a stern look on her face. "I thought I taught you better my _bambino_." Owen's mother always called him _bambino. _It means 'child' in italian.

"and now she's run away to who knows where." Owen sighed. He was broken on the inside. Anya had been missing for 5 days.

"She told me that she didn't know you." Owen's mother stated

"She was probably just trying to protect me." Owen scratched his forhead and knitted his eyebrows together.

"So how long have you guys been together?" She asked

Owen tryed estimating in his head. "Uh... about two months?"

"But the baby's almost 12 weeks." Ms. Finder instegated

"uh yeah, we kinda... hooked up at a party." Owen by then just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

This was now getting awkward for the both of them. "Owen Alexander Milligan..."

Owen closed his eyes and tryed to finish his mothers sentence. "Yeah, yeah I know." Owen stared at his mother, but his mother insisted on looking somewhere else. Suddenly Owen's phone buzzed. Owen stared at the caller ID for about 2 seconds before he excused himself out of the room.

Owen's voiced trembled as he answered the phone "A-Anya?"

"Owen!" Anya answered with relief. She thought Owen wouldn't pick up the phone.

Owen's heart started pacing, half with excitement and half with fear of the unknown. "Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm-I'm fine, I'm at Bianca's house. Please Owen, please come get me?" Anya started to weep.

"Ok I'm coming, don't worry." Owen assured her.

* * *

><p>Owen leaned against his car, waiting for Anya to come out. Anya came out and ran into Owen's arms, crying into his shoulder. Owen rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"<p>

Anya started to cry harder as she tried to speak "I've been keeping something from you since I ran away, I-I-I took coke again. The baby is fine but I feel horrible about it. I've been laying in bed ever since it happened because I can't seem to forgive myself. I felt like the only person I needed to see was... you."

Owen ran his fingers through her hair. "Its ok. Your ok, the baby is ok. Come on, lets go home."

Anya sighed and got herself together "Ok."

* * *

><p>2 weeks later.<p>

"So Anya, I was talking to my mom and she says that when the baby comes you and the baby can come and stay at our place?" Owen asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Well... Were would the baby sleep?" Anya asked

Owen smirked and said "We have a spare room, my mom said we can make it into a nursery."

Anya smiled "Sounds perfect."

Anya was now 14 weeks along, which is 3 1/2 months.

"And were would I sleep?" She asked concerned

"We could set up a bed in the nursery, or in my room..." Owen started to get shy "Or you can... sleep in my bed?"

Anya laughed at his shyness "We'll see." Anya checked her watched "Oh we should get going, doctors appointment. I finally got a different doctor so we don't have to go to your mom."

"Ok good." Owen was excited, it was his first time he would be able to go to an appointment.

"Alright, lets go." Anya said


End file.
